Knock Knock
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Jenny takes Nate by surprise in the school bathroom at Constance/St. Jude. Nate is pleased with the lack of effort required in this affair. Mature adults only, quickie, lemon, PWP, Nate/Jenny, oneshot


Warning: Explicit sex, underage sex, consensual. Don't like, don't read. Like, leave a comment

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order of my words.

* * *

Jenny finally got up the courage to walk over to Nate in the halls of Constance/St. Jude. She smoothed her skirt, arranged her blonde hair around her headband, and confidently strode over to him, where he was at his locker, switching out his books for his afternoon classes.

"Knock knock," she said perkily from behind his locker door.

"Hey!" He popped his head out to greet her. "Oh, Jenny, it's you." More quietly "What's up?"

"Oh, I just forgot to give you something earlier," she said innocently.

"Uh, can it wait Jen?" Nate said. Under his breath, he added, "We weren't going to discuss it again, Jenny."

"I didn't want to talk about Friday, I just wanted to give you something I forgot to give you."

"Jenny," he said harshly, quietly, "We're not going to talk about Friday because nothing happened Friday. Remember?"

"I know, I said I just wanted to give you something I thought you might want."

"What?" He asked shortly. She grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him down the hall.

"Jen. The bell just rang. I have to go to class. And you do too. Jenny stopped in front of the men's room, and then headed in, pleased to find it empty except a nerdy-looking guy washing his hands. Jenny pulled Nate into the last of the four stalls, and pushed him against the wall.

"Jenny, I can't do this. Now or ever." Jenny turned to lock the stall door behind them. Then she turned around to face him, looking slightly up to him with her big blue eyes.

"You won't have to do anything," she said. "You made me really happy this weekend," she said, rubbing him through his jeans, "And I just wanted to return the favor. Thinking about it has made me really wet all morning, so I knew I couldn't just wait for it to happen again."

"Jenny," Nate said, felling his pants tighten against her hand, "I told you. This weekend didn't change anything. I'm still with Blair."

"She doesn't have to know." Jenny grinned, unbuckling Nate's belt. "I don't care if you're with her." She took his hand in hers and guided it under her plaid skirt to her warm, damp panties. "See?"

His hard-on grew as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Jenny." He said in a warning tone as she knelt on the floor and released his hard cock from his grey cotton boxer briefs.

"Mhmm?" She looked up at him curiously, smiling. "Do you want me to suck you off now?" She asked, taking his tip into her dainty pink mouth.

"God Jenny. Yes—" he pushed her head into him, and she pulled back, licking her way back to the tip while her hands fondled his balls. She blew slightly when she got to the tip, then sucked her way back down, gagging before she could take him fully. _Even that was hot, _he thought. _How often did the coolest senior at school have the prettiest, most respected girl as his girlfriend and a hot sophomore backup who didn't care if he cheated?_

"Here. Don't move for a sec," Nate said, when Jenny was blowing on the tip again, making him unbearably hard. "You've been blowing me, but what I really want to do is fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Is that ok?" She nodded. "And look at me." She looked up at him, mouth open. God, he was going to enjoy this. He held the sides of her head, then began thrusting slowly into her mouth as if it was her tight cunt, the virginity of which he had taken this weekend. She continued to look up into his eyes as he picked up speed somewhat, he head bobbing subtly to meet his dick as it penetrated her juicy mouth.

"Oh Jenny. God it feels good. I'm so close." He leaned against the wall again, and eager to please, Jenny hurried to finish him off.

She bobbed in and out, as the pressure within him built.

"Jenny, little girl, take me all the way. I'm gonna come!' Jenny took his manhood in, until he could feel the back of her throat. His hands latched into her hair again, and he came hard into her mouth. He pulled out of her, and she made a move to stand. He held her down.

"Swallow," he prompted. She swallowed. "Good girl." She stood up and he pulled the small of her back to give a hot open-mouthed kiss. He pulled back and she smiled proudly.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today, Nate?" She said while dutifully pulling up his boxer and fastening his pants.

"Actually, yeah. Give me your panties," he said smoothly.

"What? Nate…" He reached under her skirt again, running his finger against her damp crack and squeezing her ass.

"C'mon Jenny, Blair does it all the time."

"Ok then," Jenny tried to look comfortable with it, act nonchalant and smile, but she hadn't been expecting that. Nate hadn't been expecting it to be so easy. But he had a feeling that the line about Blair would work, even if it were a total lie. Jenny held his shoulder for balance while she pulled off her baby blue cotton panties, hot and moist, and gave them to Nate.

"Thanks babe," he said, taking a sniff and putting them in his pants pocket. "For later," he explained, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jenny smiled shyly, he idea of him jacking off to them baffling to her.

"Well, you should get to class Miss Humphrey."

"Right now?" She looked to him.

"Yes right now. Better late than never." He smacked her on the ass. "Go." She opened the door and left. He waited until her heard the clack of her kitten heels clacking in the halls to leave the stall. He imagined her short skirt coming up as she sat, her unsatisfied pussy leaking onto every chair she sat in today. He imagined her thighs slick against each other as she walked, and having to close her legs completely to avoid the smell of her cunt from permeating the room. Not to mention as she rode the subway back to Brooklyn she would have to keep her knees tight together, adding to her arousal. By the time she got home she would be fucking herself hard to the thought of their afternoon delight.

* * *

A/N: On the Upper East Side, comments are encouraged. Flames, not so much. Xoxo, XYZ Affair.


End file.
